Vandread: Phoenix Force
by Deathzealot
Summary: A lonely refugee girl is called apon by Lord Grand Pa and Lady Grand Ma to help them to create the first Men and Women combined Vanguard unit. See what happens to this new unit! No longer One Shot [ON HOLD]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or anything that deals with Vandread, Vandread is owned by GONZO and Pioneer not me. **

**Author's Foreword:** Since no one wants to join my RPG I guess I better keep my promis and turn this into a true Fanfiction, so sit back and relax. Phoenix Force is on its way!

**Vandread: Phoenix Force **

Throughout the galaxy nothings a better sight then the magnetic storm of the Tarak/Mejale System. For some it is a beautiful sight by itself, to others it is a dream come true, for it is the sign to tired and hungry refugees running from the Earth Harvest, one that tells them that they shall soon be safe. For the combined might of the people living in the system managed to destroy the largest Harvest Fleet known. Now it is a place of refuge for those refugees seeking a new home away from the Harvest. One of these many refugees was one Ami Jordan who was now sitting in a passenger seat of a two way shuttle watching as the latest refugee ships pulled through the storm. Standing there as if waiting for them was a combined Tarak and Mejale Fleet making sure no more Harvest Fleets could make it past this point. While Ami was not one of these newest set of refugees, she was a refugee who had been living in the system for three years now. She was now heading for a space station know as Central not far from the bastion sitting in front of the storm. It was a place where both men from Tarak, and women from Mejale could sit down and discuss issues dealing with anything from politics to just business issues, not to mention a temporary home for many of the refugees. It was also the current home of the new combined government of the system resided.

"Attention Passengers, we are on final approach for Central, please have I.D standing by to show Station Authority as we land, and thank you for joining us here at Cosmic Space Ways," the shuttle's pilot reported with a smile in her words. Ami one of the few passengers in the shuttle sighed as she went through her only bag she had brought on this trip to bring out her Nirvana Project I.D and her new security pass, then leaned back to wait as the boxy and blocky station swallowed up the small shuttle into its large main hanger bay. Central Station having been built only months after the end of the Harvest Fleet was the largest known man… and woman made object in the system. As the shuttle made its way towards it assigned birth Ami could see many shapes of ships from blocky, cube like Tarak Frigates, to the majestic and beautiful Melanus Escort Frigate docked for repairs. This hanger was the largest Ami had ever seen, even the one she saw back at the Nirvana project was smaller then this one. It could hold many ships from the tiniest shuttle to the large Frigates of the Tarak Navy. The jolt of the shuttle docking brought Ami back from her look of awe and wonder. Ami took one final look out her window before getting up and joining her fellow passengers to file out of the tiny shuttle and into the main concourse of the hanger. As she stepped out of the docking tube the door closed behind her as it pressurized getting ready for the shuttle's lonely journey back to its main base.

"Ms. Jordan welcome to Central," came a Tarak accented voice to her left, Ami turned to see a man in the uniform of a Tarak Officer, however she saw that he wore the crossed swords of the 1st Tarak Imperial Guards assigned to the protection of Lord Grand Pa. Gulping Ami followed the young man as he expertly wove through the large crowd gathered in the concourse, Ami once she was free of the crowd could see what could be called a small city in the center portion of the city. Blinking she let the man lead her towards a waiting Air Car, once again with the Cross Swords of the 1st Guards emblazed on its side. Once she was seated the car took off pushing her back towards the back rest of the chair and keeping there. The Air Car wove through the traffic and buildings of the city.

"Beautiful isn't it Ms. Jordan?" the officer asked her as he watch her gaze in awe at the city around them.

"Yes it is, but how is it possible I heard about the construction of this place at the Nirvana Project but I never believe it could be so huge," Ami said in awe as she watched as the Air Car finally came upon a large mansion sitting in the center of the city. A mixed squad of new _Keishu_-Type Vanguards and normal _Bangata_-Type Vanguards stood outside the mansion. She looked in amazement at the Keishus for since coming here she had fallen in love with the large manly Vanguards that made of the bulk of the Imperial Army. However she had only seen Bangata Types at the Nirvana Project but she had heard about the Keishus which unlike the Bangata and the newer _Doragon_-Type Vanguards had no weapon hardpoints. They where only equipped with a decorative sword hanging from its side, a long spear, and the usual Vulcans in the wrists. For this type where guard mecha made to guard important installations, so they had balance between speed and armor. However usual Keishu Formations had back up Bangatas in case of a major attack. As she gawked in wonder at the Vanguards the Air Car pulled to a stop in front of the immense mansion. The officer that lead her here smiled and shook his head as he help her out of the cramped car and up the stairs towards the large doors which looked like a Vanguard could fit in with room to spare. Ami finally managed to tear her eyes away from the Vanguards as the immense doors closed behind her, as she walk silently behind the officer as he lead her deep into the mansion towards yet another door. Guarded by a pair of spear totting guardsman, with another pair of Mejale Republican Guard soldiers standing by their Tarak counterparts with their peaked helmets pull low covering their eyes from view. The Guardsmen turned to open the doors to admit them into the inner sanctum of the Grand Pa and the Grand Ma the leaders of the system. Ami swallowed once for even if she was not a citizen of either of the planets she had lived here long enough to respect and love both leaders. As the doors closed behind them Ami could see across the hall to see the two thrones with both rulers sitting comfortably in them, waiting for her.

"Major thank you and your dismissed," came the gravely and old voice of Grand Pa. The officer who had lead her here saluted left the room via a much smaller side door, leaving the young poor Ami by herself with the two aging monarchs.

"Ms. Jordan thank you for coming, we have a favor to ask of you," the voice of the Grand Ma said as she looked down on her kneeling form.

"Your welcome my lady, however I must ask what sort of favor you ask of me," Ami said as politely as she could.

"Ms. Jordan as you well know the Nirvana Project is in full swing and is very successful, this has had a large impact on both planets letting men and women living together without much fuss," Grand Pa started out with an aged and wise smile. Grand Ma beside him took up the story from where he left off.

"However as of yet there has been no combined military unit besides the loose one serving on the Nirvana. Granted there is also the Sentry Fleet and numerous other units like it, but there is no direct combined unit with men and women together in a single unit. So we have decided to create the first men and women Vanguard unit, with both races in the same coherent unit," Grand Ma said with a slight twinkle in her eye behind her eye covering veil. Ami blinked wondering what this had to do with her, since the last time she checked she was not part of either planets respective militaries.

"So what does this have to do with me I never was in the military, even on my homeworld, granted I did take part in a JOTC course back in highschool but that is the nearest military experience I had," Ami said with a frown looking up at the smirking rulers before her, which did not make her any happier.

"Well Ms. Jordan you don't have to if you don't want to, but we want you to lead this new unit for we have gone over many candidates for the position which we have a very tough criteria for the search. In the search we found only three candidates however none of them accepted the job or did not have Vanguard Piloting experience however, the First Officer Aboard the Nirvana mentioned that who would be a better candidate," Lord Grandpa stated as a file sprang in up front of him.

"Let's see you have over 500 Hours in actual flight time, another 1500 hours simulated flight time, also there is the fact that you are very cable of repairing a Vanguard by yourself and finally one of the nitpicks we had when choosing is that you have excellent martial art skills, for as you know operating a Vanguard is a lot easier if you have martial arts experience. So Ms. Jordan what do you say want the job?" Grand Pa finished with a question looking down on Ami as she bowed her head. Ami was about to tell them no when suddenly she remember some advice her parents gave her flashed through her mind. It was time to start something new, something that she was good at, and gods know that she was an excellent Vanguard Pilot. Sighing she finally decided that why not it maybe fun running a Vanguard Unit.

"I accept Grand Pa and Grand Ma, I will lead this unit however I may need some teaching in leadership," she said with a smile as she raised her head to look at the two rulers.

"Very well Ms….no Commander Jordan let's get this started and see what can come out of this newest project, but I can tell that it will be beautiful outcome," Grand Ma said stepping down from her dais and laying her hands on Ami's shoulders. Ami's mother was right it did get brighter as you go on, and not to mention her friend Hibiki's advice start something new and wonderful out your best traits. Yes it was time to do that, and the Galaxy shall seen that a lonely refugee girl can do something good in her new home something that can change the world.

A couple weeks later found Ami and her assigned aide/bodyguard Lieutenant Zach Walters in a lonely little office in Central Command the military portion of the station. She had flown through her rushed officer training with ease and now really felt more comfortable in her position. However she was still a little uneasy in command of something, thankfully she knew that showed her, she was human. Now the two officers after hashing out many details with this unit where going through personnel to bring into the unit. It had been already decided that the Phoenix Force as it been dubbed should be separated from the main Mejale and Tarak military formation, which meant that she had to create a whole new command structure, decided what her unit should have for a uniform, and all that jazz that dealt with something like this. Right now the only two officers of the Phoenix Force wore the recently designed uniform of the unit, Ami wore black slacks, a green and light gray military jacket with her rank displayed on her collar, and a gray belt over the jacket completing it. While Lieutenant Walters wore the same but his was more masculine then her uniform. All in all the uniform was simple yet got the idea across that it was a uniform not to mention they were not tight or anything. It had been designed with a cap but she quickly vetoed that idea, for it she knew that the women may not wear them. Right now Ami's jacket lay across the back of her chair as she lean back in said chair as she thought over fiddling with a stray strand of red hair that framed her face.

"Ma'am I found one," Lieutenant Walters reported from his position in front of the computer built into the top of the chair. The Lieutenant had also been part of the Nirvana Project, when Lord Grand Pa wanted her to have an aide that could also act as a bodyguard, but let her choose knowing that said person needed to respect their charge. So she chose Zach a Vanguard pilot with the small unit that was brought to the Nirvana as part of the experiment. She had befriended the man there where he was loner and did not talk a lot however Ami changed him of that. Now he respected her and thought of her as a good friend.

"Oh really let me see," she ordered getting up from her position and came around the desk to look over his shoulder. They already choose the majority of her unit but they could not find a suitable second in command for her since all it needed to be a man since she was women it was only suitable for a man to be her second. So any good candidate had to be tolerable around women, but at the same time have to have the experience needed. It had turned into a challenge trying to find one to suit her needs now they most likely found one.

"Was part of the Gale Squadron under General Kyunmel during the Harvest Battle and managed to take on four Pods all with full Cube loads by himself, after the battle he stayed with the Gale Squadron int'l he transferred to the Panther Squadron operating off the Tarak Battleship Akira, before that unit was assigned to Central Station Protection Wing," she recited as she looked at the man's profile, then looked at the man's picture to see that he was about her age and a scar running down from his right cheek to his chin, and not mention his blonde hair was cut short and spiked. Also he looked in pretty good shape, and looked like he was pretty good at fighting hand to hand. She nodded in understanding for this man was prefect for her purposes.

"Alright Lieutenant I think this man will do nicely," she said with a smile as she reached over the desk and grabbed her uniform jacket before quickly putting it on. She then gathered her red hair into a high pony tail and let fall down her back. She was already at the door when she noticed that Zach had yet to get up.

"Come along Lieutenant let's go meet this man," she ordered with her hand on the door controls. Walters looked up and moaned before making himself presentable as well then quickly transferred the files he needed to his handheld pad, before following his commander out the door noticing the slight chuckle that came out her mouth. He rolled his eyes and waved ahead of him motioning for her to go on, before he fell in step behind her as they made their way to the Vanguard Pilot Barracks, where they where told that their man was out on patrol and would be back momentarily. Sighing the two settled down for a slight wait.

Lieutenant Gousuke Sato or Gou as he liked to be called wiped the sweat off his face as his Vanguard cockpit opened after a two hour patrol run. Sighing in relief as the cold air of the hanger hit him refreshing him. He then slowly and painfully stepped out of his cockpit onto the catwalk outside of his cockpit. Sighing he stretched his body for a good minute before deciding to hit the shower and not to mention relief himself since it had been two hours in cramped cockpit without relief. As he started to walk towards the lift that would bring him down to the hanger floor and there to the locker rooms when he saw a pair of people waiting for him next to the lift. He stopped as he inspected the uniforms they where wearing before finally realizing that one was a Mejale while the other was a Tarak, which neither wore their respective planet's uniform. They instead wore the same uniform of green and black which looked hell a lot more comfortable then his own uniform.

"Lieutenant Sato I presume," the Mejale said with a slight smile, Gou got the impression that she was the one that was senior over the Tarak. Gou frowned wondering what was going on here, a Tarak and Mejale sporting the same uniform. However he decided to let them explain this to him instead of him trying in vain to understand it.

"Yeah what of it," he said a little bit more harshly then he intended to say. He saw the Tarak flinched beside his officer hearing the tone but the Mejale didn't even flinch just kept smiling.

"Excuse me, I'm Commander Ami Jordan, of the Phoenix Force, can we talk somewhere more private please," she suggested with a smile. Gou flinched since he tended to hate secrets and stuff like that.

"Sure Commander theirs a unused briefing room next to the locker rooms, but you will have to wait a bit longer for being stuck in a cockpit for two hours you tend to get a little dirty not mention a full bladder, excuse me," he said as he pushed past the pair and onto the lift before either could say anything. He smiled briefly at them before bringing the lift down onto the floor and on his way towards the locker rooms.

Ten minutes later fully refreshed and in uniform he walked into the briefing room he recommended to see both officers sitting comfortable in the seats at the table. He nodded to them before taking a seat himself across from the Commander, already knowing that's where she wanted him to sit.

"Sorry about that Commander," he apologized gently as he could as he took another good look at her. While he had been brought up with the notion that all women where evil and ugly he had since left that idea behind since he had worked side by side with women. Granted he heard about the rumors coming out of the Nirvana Project about relationships between men and women he never witnessed any of these. He also deeply respected them for during the Harvest Battle he had been cut off from the rest of his unit and a single Mejale Dread came to his rescue saving his life. He had later met that pilot and they actually became good friends and maintained communications with each other. However he never was physically attracted to any women like one of his friends another member of Gale Squadron that had been transferred to the Nirvana Vanguard Unit told him about.

"That is quite alright Lieutenant, now we shall get to business," she said after a brief moment of waiting for something else. As she spoke she motioned her hand to her companion who nodded before getting up and headed for the door locking it then moving to stand beside it.

"Alright Lieutenant a few weeks ago Grand Pa and Grand Ma personally created a men and women combined Vanguard Unit to see if they can fight in the same unit. I was put in charge of it and since we are a separate force entirely from both planets militaries. We only report to Grand Pa and Grand Ma or their chosen officers," she said and Gou found that his mouth was hanging wide open in shock which he promptly shut.

"This has to do with me why?" he asked already knowing the answer she was going to give him.

"Well Lieutenant I have chosen the rest of my unit from different sources however I was ordered to have myself a man as a second in command to better bridge the gap, I choose you Lieutenant," she said with a smile as she folded her hands in front of her mouth to hide the chuckle she was going to admit. Gou was once again shocked for he knew she was going to have him as part of the unit, but not as her second.

"Your serious right Commander?" he asked once he managed to recover himself from the shock once more.

"Yes I am, my unit is made out of volunteers, so you want it or not," she said with some impatience leaking into her voice at the end. Gou thought about it for a minute and he quickly saw that it would be a great idea to join, however he may get cursed at by his fellow pilots since they thought that fighting alongside with women was far enough not fighting in the same unit. Sighing he finally came to his conclusion, knowing it was the best choice he had.

"Why not Commander where do I sign up," he said with a grin getting up to shake her hand. She nodded and sighed in relief when he said it before accepting his hand.

"Alright Lieutenant Commander Sato let's go talk to your old commander to let you go, Lieutenant Walters please open the door," she ordered as she got up and headed for the door. The other man nodded and replied with a 'yes ma'am' before unlocking the door and opening it for the commander.

"Come along Commander," she said to Gou who nodded before following his new commander out of the room.

"Yes ma'am," he said using the unfamiliar word that the lieutenant used to address her knowing that it would be better then calling her sir. He smiled briefly at that thought before following in step with her right next to the lieutenant. He knew that his life was not going to be the same again, and it would be quite the challenge, but he was ready for it, he just love challenges.

* * *

Next Time on Phoenix Force: 

The new Second for Phoenix Force, settles in and the first few pilots are recruited. Not mention the unit finally finds out what their Vangaurds are and they are in turn surpised...

Chapter 2: Phoenix Flight! A Phoenix Rises!

* * *

There we go first chapter has been extended and second chapter will be here as soon as I can get it typed. Don't worry it will not be long int'l then please review! I thrive on them! 

Doragon: Japanese for Dragon or one of them  
Keishu: Japanese for Guard

Also the Bangata for those who don't know are the ones that are on the show so I do not own them at all. All I own are the my own two Vanguards.


End file.
